Wanted
by LettersFromASilentAngel
Summary: Kendall writes a song for a very special person. Slash - Kogan


**New kogan one-shot!**

**Ok first of all I'm not a very big country fan…or at, all but I just love this song so much and when I heard this song I immediately thought KOGAN!**

**Also, this is my first song-fic, so please don't hate me if it turns out horribly**

**So here is some fluffy kogan, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN**

**Wanted**

"Hey everybody, how you doin'?" Kendall yelled into the microphone at the Big Time Rush concert. He was met with thousands of fans screams echoing throughout the building, making his heart race even faster and palms sweat. Smiling he raised his hand, signaling for the cheers to stop as he brought the microphone back to his mouth. "Now, I know you're probably wondering why I'm out here on stage alone. Well I've been writing a song for quite a while now, which no one but me and BTR's producer, Gustavo Rocque, know about. I finished it about a week ago and I want you guys to be the first to hear it!" He yelled out into the crowd.

Logan, James, and Carlos watched from backstage somewhat confused but full of anticipation, especially Logan.

Logan smiled at his boyfriend sitting on the stool on the darkened stage. He watched as the sweat on Kendall's skin glistened and sparkled, as the light darkened and the one spot light illuminated the blonde beauty before him.

"This song is dedicated to someone very special to me, so I hope you enjoy it."

Looking backstage Kendall's eyes met Logan's both boys immediately grinning at one another. Winking Kendall turned back to the crowd and grabbed his guitar, slinging the sling over his neck and began to play.

_You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you_

Logan breath got caught in his throat. Logan immediately knew that the song was dedicated to him. He watched as Kendall's own eyes closed as he felt the music flow through him.

_Like everything that's green, girl I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
Put aside the math and the logic of it  
You gotta know you're wanted too_

Logan let out a little laugh at this verse. On their first date Kendall told him that he thinks too much and never listens to his heart.

_'Cause I wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_

Kendall turned backstage and looked Logan directly in the eyes as he sang this. The crowd roared in the background, falling even more in love with the song. Logan followed their example but not with the song; with the singer.

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty  
(Yeah)  
You get that all the time, I know you do  
But your beauty's deeper than the makeup  
And I wanna show you what I see tonight_

Logan is always called 'hot', 'sexy', and 'cute' by fans all over the country, by both boys and girls, but he could care less. According to Kendall personality is what makes someone fall in love and that's what he loves most about Logan; not his looks, but it is a plus when they're alone in the bedroom.

_When I wrap you up  
When I kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
'Cause baby I wanna make you feel wanted  
_

James and Carlos smiled at their brunette friend. When Kendall and Logan first got together they were a little worried about what would happen to the bands status if their relationship was found out or what would happen if they ever broke up, but seeing this show makes them realize how stupid they were for thinking like that. They could tell that their love was unconditional and that they were perfect for one another.

_As good as you make me feel  
I wanna make you feel better  
Better than your fairy tales  
Better than your best dreams  
You're more than everything I need  
You're all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted_

Kendall and Logan loved reading fairytales to Kendall's little sister, Katie, when she was younger. They would read about the prince saving the princess by destroying the dragon and riding off into the sunset with the princess on his horse. They always told Katie that her prince is on his way to ride off into the sunset with her, but is just taking a while because he keeps getting lost. Sharing glances and touches, Logan thought that his fairytale couldn't get any better with the blonde during this, but he was proven wrong their first kiss on the beach, in the shadow of a sunset.

_And I just wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted  
Yeah, baby I wanna make you feel -  
Wanted  
'Cause you'll always be wanted _

The screams and cheering of the crowd was revived as the song ended, making Kendall smile.

"Thank you everyone!" Kendall yelled into the microphone. "Now, who's ready for some Big Time Rush!?"

The crowd screamed and chanted the boy's names waiting for them to come out. Kendall grabbed his guitar and chair, taking them backstage where he was met with his three best friends, grins on all of their faces.

"How was that?" He questioned.

"How was that?! Kendall that was amazing! Why didn't you tell us you were writing a song?!" Carlos questioned angrily but was drowned out with the huge smile adorning his face.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Kendall replied.

"Well it was truly amazing dude, you need to write more songs." James said patting Kendall on the back.

Carlos and James then went out on stage, jumping and yelling with the crowd as they got set up for the first song.

Turning to Logan, Kendall was suddenly engulfed by a pair of two arms wrapping around his neck. He retaliated by wrapping his around the brunette's waste pulling him closer into the hug.

"Do you like it?" Kendall whispered.

Pulling away Logan looked up at the man he fell in love with, keeping their arms around each other.

"I love it." He said his voice cracking with emotion.

"Good," the blonde started, leaning down and kissing the genius on the lips.

The kiss was sweet and gentle, warm and nice, calming and rejuvenating. Both men expressing their love for one another in that one simple gesture.

"Because I wrote it for you," he finished.

"I would hope so," Logan joked, but after a moment whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," Kendall promised with another kiss.

They came together in one last hug; not wanting to let go. Pulling away slowly Kendall said, "Come on, there's a show we have to attend to."

Giving a light laugh Logan said, "Beat you out there," before running on stage, Kendall right behind.

Once on stage and in position Kendall and Logan shared one last smile before James jumped onto the trampoline; starting the concert.

**And cut!**

**How was it?**

**I tried to make it fluffy, and sweet, and nice but that's really your guy's opinion.**

**Please review!**

**Adios Amigos!**

**-Jaws**


End file.
